Project Tajiya
by Seine
Summary: In an age where the world is falling apart from disease, famine, pollution, drugs and warfare, there is one who will try to help. The plague is spreading violently, and the cure is limited. But not all is as it appears... Chapter 5 up.
1. Lockdown

**Project Tajiya**

**Prologue**

The year is 2074, and the world is a dangerous place. Terrorists operate openly, killing thousands. Drugs, disease and pollution kill even more. The gap between wealthy and poor is a mile wide. Hell's curse, a new age plague, is spreading across the world like air, infecting almost everyone. There is a small amount of cure, called Shikon no Tama, is the main reasons for attacks, and rioting. The earth's geography has changed slightly. The world's civilizations are collapsing... This is where our story begins...

111

All characters and settings are strictly fictitious. Any relations will real-life situations are coincidental. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, and my own original characters. Settings may be real, but are set in a futuristic area, not meant to offend anyone from the areas mentioned. Characters may also be very OC, because I felt like it. Different situations require different attitudes. Any questions can be emailed or reviewed.

Thank you,  
_Seine_

111

**Chapter 1: The Lockdown**

The night was dark, a mist settling over the island of Fera. The moon glistened in the water, swishing around the dock in a battle between wood and water, the turbulence after speed boats.

This island was home to 2 historical buildings in the great land of Japan, now known as Musashi. The first thing, was the great Inuyoukai statue, which was given to Musashi from the leader of present day Hong Kong. Unfortunately, this great statue was in ruins after a terrorist attack. The second building was the Headquarters of MEATC, which stands for Musashi Elite Anti-terrorist Coalition. The military agents and field operators are known as 'The world's police'.

But all was not calm. Gunshots were fired, and the screams of the guard foot soldiers echoed through the night. Men in grey and dark blue body armour swept through the island, occupying the dock and the statue. Headquarters immediately went under lockdown. The soldiers of MEATC were ready to go in, but the order was to hold back. This was a perfect test for the new recruit, who just stepped onto the island. The highly enrolled officials wanted to see how she handled a true situation. She, was Sango Tajiya.

Her steps were quick as she walked through the dock, her black overcoat swinging gracefully in her wake, as did her long chestnut hair in the high ponytail it was in. Her tank top was a dark purple, and her jeans were a a dark blue tint. Her black boots clicked quietly, her silver belt buckle shining in the moonlight, as well as her dark sunglasses. But what stuck out, was her electric blue eyes, and the fact that small, blue wires could be seen faintly under her skin in certain areas. A figure that demanded respect, in the opinion of most.

Buzz, click, Beep. _What the hell was that?_ Sango thought as she heard the noises in her head.

" _Welcome aboard the MEATC team. I'm Shippo Kitsune, and I'll be helping you out through the info link. Meet your brother, Kohaku, at the north side of the dock, you'll be briefed on your mission. Base is under lockdown until you complete the objectives at hand." _A voice said, ringing behind her ears. Sango shook her head, and shrugged, walking to the north side of the dock. Her brother, Kohaku, was running towards her.

His appearance was similar to her own. His dark glasses also covered is electrical eyes. He had a goatee and a stubble around his mouth, connected to a mustache. His hair was also dark, held in the typical high ponytail. His overcoat, body armour and jeans were a dark purple tint, while his jeans were a dark blue. Although he was younger then Sango, he made it into the academy and MEATC before Sango did, for reasons unknown.

" Kohaku, I thought you were assigned in Hong Kong." Sango stated, leaning against the dock post. Kohaku gave a light chuckle, his tall and lean form hidden under the overcoat.

" You think I would miss my sister's first day? I got... Re-assigned, that's all, technical business. Anyway, we've got some big problems. The WRS, or Worldwide Rebellion Secessionists, have taken control of the island and captured one of our top agents, Kanna Kaze. Ms. Shikon told us to hold back, let you go in alone. We're not sure what the WRS wants, so it's up to you to interrogate their leader, so don't kill him." Kohaku explained, pointing towards the statue. Sango nodded.

" Alright, but all I've got is my pistol and a puny electric prod. MEATC better issue some hardware, I can't do much with pea-shooters." Sango chuckled out, looking at the electric prod with a raised eyebrow. Kohaku nodded, and pulled out a scope. He handed it to Sango.

" Here. We can't give you much yet, but it'll let you have some more distance to work with. Try to stick with a non-lethal take down, it's the quietest. Anyway, see you around." Kohaku waved his hand, and sped off around the dock. Sango shrugged and attached the scope.

" Cheap. Very cheap. Oh well, beggars can't be choosers..." Sango mumbled, peering around the corner that lead into the main area. WRS soldiers were littered across the main routes. Sango looked around, and found an old beer bottle. She chucked it past the guard, and it connected with the wall near the main base. He ran to see what it was. Sango leapt forward, and used the electric prod in his ribs. He went down quickly, completely unconscious. She tossed him into a dark corner, after disarming him. She checked out the gun he had, and gave another short chuckle. _No wonder we got attacked, these guys have better weapons then we do. Once again, cheap craps..._ Sango thought, continuing along her way.

Click, Beep.

_" I see you've noticed all the shadows you can use. Don't worry, no one can hear this, it bypasses everything and sends the message straight to your brain. An informant is at the dock, but you might not need him. A back way into the statue would help. Our agent, Kanna, is being held at the bottom floor. Watch out for the security bot out front." _The voice stated once again. Sango's eyes narrowed, very annoyed. _I hate people who like to talk..._ She thought as she shot down a few soldiers from about 100 paces. She continued her sweep of the island, until she came to an area, where the security bot was circulating.

She clambered over a wall, and leapt onto a small building in the middle of the area. A large statue of a gargoyle perched on the end. Sango waited for the bot to come around the corner. She shoved hard, and the statue came down on the robot in a big bang. Sango leapt down, and used a lock pick she had picked up along the way to unlatch the door.

The area was filled with soldiers, but the defense was sloppy. Sango opened a grate, and climbed through the ventilation shafts. When she emerged, she was behind most of the soldiers. A few effortless shots, and she simply opened the lock to the area they kept Kanna.

It was not what she had expected. This agent was female, but incredibly small. Her grey skin and black body armor were an odd sight for the albino. The millions of wires and metal plating showed through the skin, and her eyes held and electric gaze.

" Thank you for opening the door. Now, please hand me a pistol, and I will secure this area." Sango was slightly taken a back. _No way, this is mine! Sides, I don't trust these mechs... 90 metal doesn't count for loyalty. _Sango thought, tucking her gun into her belt.

" Other then my pistol and this prod, I don't have anything else. I'm sorry I can't spare any arms right now." Sango said calmly, staring into Kanna's cold eyes. Kanna nodded, and Sango could hear her joints clicking as she walked out. Sango shook out her creepy feeling, and ascended the stairs that led to the top of the statue. The defense was beginning to wane, and Sango knelt at the overhang of the stairs, listening to a conversation of 2 soldiers.

" Listen, the Shikon is already on the speed boats, why don't we just ditch? I don't want to get hurt..."

" We can't fake out. We need to last this diversion as long as possible. Plus, if the commander goes down, who knows what will happen." Sango took this as an opportunity. She ducked through the shadows, and quickly hit each of the guards with the butt of her gun, knocking them out.

" Sweet dreams." She teased as she began running up the stairs again. After a few floors, she climbed the last ladder, and pointed the gun at the commander.

" Talk." She barked out, staring the commander down. He chuckled.

" Ask away, we've already won this round." He replied, his hands in the air.

" Why is the WRS attacking the island? It's a pretty stupid move." Sango asked, sitting on a crate. The commander laughed.

" It's not an attack, a diversion. The Shikon is going back to the people. Only government people get to use it, so we figure it's time the lower class gets a chance to live as well. But you couldn't know. You're one of those mech-android types. You don't get sick, do you?" The commander taunted, his eyes scanning over her. Sango shrugged.

" Augmented, not mech. Maybe I don't, but that doesn't mean I don't care for the people. Maybe you're right about the limited supply, but they're working on it. And, a piece of advice: Taunting a nano-technically augmented agent with a gun isn't exactly a good idea. You're lucky my orders aren't to kill you. Bye. " Sango tossed back over her shoulder, descending the stairs. Other foot soldiers ascended past her, their assault guns clinking loudly. Sango made her way back to base, all of the WRS gone. She reached the base's gate, where Kohaku was leaning casually, picking his teeth with a toothpick.

" So, how'd it go?" He asked, discarding of the toothpick. Sango shrugged.

" I didn't kill him. Something about Shikon, that cure for Hell's curse. Anyway, what do I do now?" Sango asked, brushing some grass off of her shoulder. Kohaku pointed to the base.

" Go talk to Ms. Shikon for a debriefing. Just talk to people, you'll get around. I've got to go, so I'll check with you later." Kohaku said calmly, whisking away into the darkness. Sango opened the main door, and began traveling through the building...

This was the beginning.


	2. Old Friends and The New Recruit

**Project Tajiya**

111

All characters and settings are strictly fictitious. Any relations will real-life situations are coincidental. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, and my own original characters. Settings may be real, but are set in a futuristic area, not meant to offend anyone from the areas mentioned. Characters may also be very OC, because I felt like it. Different situations require different attitudes. Any questions can be emailed or reviewed.

Thank you,  
_Seine_

111

**Chapter 2: Old Friends and The New Recruit**

Sango stepped into the building, not bothering to take off her sunglasses. It was a grey interior with a red carpet in the hallways. The floor was blue tinted marble. Burgundy couches and flags hung and were placed everywhere. In the main room was a guard seated at a computer, taking log of the activities and entries. He nodded a hello, and went back to his work. The guards were all dressed in a green colour, MEATC firmly written on the back. Sango's heels clicked as she walked along the carpet, looking at the paintings of dictators and directors of the office. She came to a lounge, and a blast door with a guard operating the door, along with a retinal scanner.

After passing through, Sango descended the stairs to the right, and looked to the door. On the front, it had a little plate that said 'S. Tajiya'. She used a key she found under a small matt, and walked in, flicking on the light. She immediately face faulted.

The office was extremely dull, with one computer on a desk, a single chair, and one book on MEATC's rules. A few boxes with nothing in them in the corner, with a single drawer with a chocolate bar in it. Sango shrugged and snagged the candy bar, sitting down and looking around her office. A single thing was on the wall; a certificate that had her name saying 'Welcome to MEATC'. _Cheap bastards..._ Sango thought as she turned on the computer.

Buzz, Beep.

"_Your login is STajiya, password is Biobaby, like you requested. You'll have to speak to Ms. Shikon before you're aloud down here. So hurry up already. Your partner for the next assignment, Kagura Kaze, is in the break room next to you. Say hello, but don't expect any hospitality." _Shippo's voice rang out. Sango shook her head, and stood up, leaving the computer on. She walked into the break room, and went to the vending machine, quickly buying a soda to go with the 85 recycled material chocolate bar. She turned around, and nearly walked into a mechanically augmented woman with a mean stare.

" Watch, were you are going." The mech stated harshly, sending a glare at Sango. Sango stood up straight, and glared right back.

" I wouldn't have nearly hit you if you hadn't been right up close. I know I'm _irresistible_, but dinner first would be nice." The mech immediately straightened, and looked quite angry. Sango chose this as a good opportunity to leave, walking into Ms.Shikon's office. An old woman was typing away at the computer in front of another door. She looked up, her traditional clothing and eye patch matching her voice.

" Well hello there. Welcome to MEATC. I'm Kaede Tourmaline, the secretary. Kikyo will see you in a while, she's arranging something for you. Go down to the medical office, and the armoury, and load up." Kaede explained, pointing towards a large door down the hallway. Sango nodded, after flashing a smile, and walked down even more stairs, slurping away at her soda and munching on the sawdust chocolate bar. When she reached the bottom, she went left, and then right, turning into the armoury. It was barred off and sealed with a blast door. A small, green toadish man was behind the bullet proof glass.

" What do you want?" The 'thing' asked, his voice screeching and his yellow eyes bulging from his head. Sango raised an eyebrow.

" Ammo, and a better gun. You guys are cheap shits when it comes to giving weapons." Sango explained, slapping her gun down on the counter. The thing scuttled back into the shadows, and came back with weapons.

" Here. A sniper rifle, a stealth pistol, and one EMP grenade. You'll be going to Castle Izayoi, but you're too snotty to get your debriefing. Take it and go. By the way, I'm Jaken." Sango blinked, and emitted a low growl as she walked off.

" Snotty? Uptight little toad muncher..." She mumbled, then suddenly started laughing to herself, chuckling away as she tossed out the empty can of soda. She turned back to the main fork, and walked into the Technical office, almost dropping her chocolate bar as she saw who was operating the computers.

" Damn, you're young!" Sango exclaimed, sliding into a revolving chair beside the said person. His hair was fire orange, while his eyes were neon green. He wore a hot pink T-shirt and blue jeans, from which a fluffy tail protruded. He looked no older then 19. He turned to her, a lolly pop in his hand.

" Yeah, but I know computers. I'm Shippo Kitsune." He replied, shaking Sango's hand. She smiled slightly.

" You must already know who I am." Shippo laughed and nodded, turning to his computer.

" From what I've gathered. Witty, talented, intelligent, pretty, and incredibly strong so far. Don't worry much about Kagura or Jaken, they've got something rammed up their cracks pretty far. But you brushed them off easy, I'm surprised. Last thing that happened with them was that Inuyasha beat the crap out of Jaken for calling him a dirty half breed. Have you met Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, leaning back in his chair. Sango shook her head.

" No, not yet. I have to stop by the medical lab in a minute, I didn't take any bullets though. Oh well. Do you guys ever turn off this info link? It buzzes." Sango asked, standing up and walking towards the door. Shippo nodded.

" When you request for time off. Otherwise, I'm here for you as long as I'm awake." Sango chuckled softly, and walked out the door, and turned her attention to the door in front of her. The tag was broken, so the name was unreadable. Sango walked through the door, and was nearly overtaken by the rush. Bodies and people were being rushed around, and someone was very busy shouting orders from the operating table.

" I need more anesthetic! Get him on morphine, scat! Cauterize the wound, it'll stop the bleeding, **sponge**!" The woman's voice called out from the other side of the office. Sango turned the corner, and nearly took a double take.

The woman's long, sleek black hair was thrown over her shoulder, a bit of a health hazard if it wasn't for the emergency at hand. Her white jacket had a red cross on the side, and her purple skirt hung just above her knees. Her shirt was cut at the shoulders, and was also a purple hue. She wore tennis shoes and white socks, and her eyes were a deep brown. Sweat dripped down her forehead, as she was operating on something that MIGHT have been a human. Too much blood to see.

" Kagome, we lost him!" One of the nurses shouted, the monitoring screeching the fatal beep. Kagome screamed right back at her.

" Not yet! No, shit, not yet!" Kagome quickly took a few needles and jabbed them into the arm of the patient, then began cutting and sewing more. The heart monitor suddenly beeped again, and as she finished sewing it up, it was slowly stabilizing. Kagome leaned back, and pointed to a large room, which looked very cold.

" Get him in the refrigeration until, hook him to the life support. Scat!" The nurses wheeled off the patient, while Kagome tossed her gloves into the garbage and washed her hands of any blood that may have splattered higher. The rush slowly dissipated, the medical bots handling most of the injuries. Kagome leaned forward on her desk counter, still not noticing Sango, who was examining her as she leaned on the opening's edge. Kagome stood up, and reached for a book up high, her shirt showing her belly button. Sango whistled, nearly laughing to herself.

" Damn, Kags my good gal, you got sexy!" Kagome immediately turned her attention toward Sango, her jaw dropping, and the book hitting the ground. Sango laughed, and made a little pose, a smile on her face. " Did you miss me?" Kagome bent down and picked up the book, the walked over to Sango, examining her eyes.

" Oh my... Sango!" Kagome screeched, leaping back a bit. Sango laughed, and nodded.

" What, you don't remember me?" Sango laughed, sitting in Kagome's chair, putting her feet up on her desk. Kagome just sort of stared.

" I... I thought you had died in the bombing 6 years ago, I never heard from you. I buried in my studies and became a doctor earlier then anyone else... Why didn't you call me! Do you know how much turmoil and shit I went through!" Kagome burst out, tears threatening her face. Sango sighed deeply.

" They put me in the academy, I couldn't talk to anyone. I couldn't even call or write my own brother. I wanted to talk to you Kagome, I really did. I couldn't get out of the academy... I'm sorry, Kagome." Sango replied, looking up through her dark lenses. Kagome wiped her eyes, and embraced Sango tightly, nearly crushing her. Sango nearly laughed.

" You still have the strongest hug I know. So, how's everything been? Something must have happened while I was gone..." Sango asked, sitting on Kagome's desk. Kagome leaned in her chair, crossing her legs neatly.

" Well, other then the heavy news, not too much has happened. My mother and grandfather died in the bombing, and Souta was killed in the wars... That's why I became a doctor. I got sick of everyone dieing when they could have been saved. What about you? It seems you've done something to clean yourself up..." Kagome laughed out, looking up at Sango. Sango shrugged.

" The augmentations helped me a lot. The data vault, the info link and this little light augmentation is great, but I still understand very little about my augs and all this 'nano-technology' crap. What exactly is it?" Sango asked, slipping off her sunglasses.

" Nano-augmentation is implanting electrons and ROM modules within the cells, programmed for growth. For instance, if they were implanted in the leg, speed would be increased, because the muscle would grow. Very useful, but only some people can stand the nanites implanted. That's technically why you're a perfect physical specimen." Kagome explained, pointing to a small chart on the left wall. Sango nodded, and placed her glasses back on.

" Thanks. We'll have to get together sometime for a beer. I've got to go to the next mission, though. Talk to you later, sexy..." Sango laughed out, hopping off of the desk and walking towards the door. Kagome huffed, and crossed her arms.

" You still remember that nickname? Grrr... I'll hold you to that beer!" Kagome shouted after her. Sango laughed, and simply continued her way on.

Odd coincidence, ne?


	3. Castle Izayoi

**Project Tajiya**

111

All characters and settings are strictly fictitious. Any relations will real-life situations are coincidental. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, and my own original characters. Settings may be real, but are set in a futuristic area, not meant to offend anyone from the areas mentioned. Characters may also be very OC, because I felt like it. Different situations require different attitudes. Any questions can be emailed or reviewed.

Thank you,  
_Seine_

111

**Chapter 3: Castle Izayoi**

Sango began making her way back up the stairs, walking straight to Ms.Shikon's office. When she entered, she found Kohaku talking to a woman seated at a desk. She wore a fire red blazer and mini-skirt, along with a pearl necklace ( all three looked way to tight). Her black hair drifted down her back, and her eyes were a cold brown.

" No, that will be Sango's job. Ah, here she is now. Welcome aboard the coalition, Ms. Tajiya. I'm Kikyo Shikon, the director of MEATC." Kikyo motioned to a chair, where Sango slopped down lazily, sitting in a very relaxed manner.

" Is it just me, or does MEATC sound a bit like a sandwich?" Sango mentioned, looking around at the certificates and pictures around the office. She also spotted an open book, with the title being 'The failure of project Dibbuk'. Kikyo coughed, and folded her hands neatly on the desk.

" In a way, I suppose it does. Well, clerical tasks first. Here's 1000 for the liberation of the island, and 200 for the rescue of Agent Kanna. Not bad for a surprise mission. Now, we're going to have you and Agent Kagura go to Castle Izayoi, where the WRS has barricaded themselves in. We think that's where they have the Shikon, which is the cure for Hell's curse, as you know. Here at MEATC, we control the flow, making sure it gets to key corporations and the government. There isn't much of the cure, so it's hard to spread evenly. The boat is waiting for you at the dock, so please move as quickly as possible." Sango nodded, and stood up, waving a little goodbye at Kohaku. She then walked out of HQ and to the dock. She hopped in, and stared out the window as the engine was revved up.

Buzz, Beep.

_There isn't much of a map inside the actual castle, but a back way would be useful. Kagura likes to kill, so she might 'accidentally' shoot you. And I'm serious, keep your head down. _

Sango nearly laughed. _Well, if she shoots me I'll pop a few caps in her metal ass... _She thought as she got off the dock. She was encountered by the same mech she had met before, in the break room. Her metal body replaced most of the flesh, at least almost everything that she could see before that black body armour.

" So, we meet again, Tajiya. Find a way into the castle and eliminate the terrorists, then find the Shikon barrels." Kagura stated harshly, walking off towards the front entrance of the statue. Sango nodded sarcastically.

" You do that, I'll just go ask this kid a few questions." Sango walked over to a small child sitting on a bench.

" Do you have anything to eat, miss?" The boy asked, holding is rumbling stomach. Sango searched around her jacket pockets, coming up with a bag of instant noodles. The kid tore them open and began eating hungrily.

" So, can you tell me if anything odd has been going on around here? Say, with speedboats?" The kid nodded.

" Yup. They were carrying a bunch of barrels. They use a keypad near the vending machine, the code is 1886." Sango smiled to herself. _Nothing like a good back entrance. _

" Thanks kid." Sango waved, and then searched around a vending machine which was located near a wall. She found a small box jutting from the wall. She cracked it open with her fist, and looked inside at the small keypad. She punched in the code, and stepped back as the vending machine slide to the side, letting her pass through. She loaded her stealth pistol, creeping down the stairs. She peeked around a corner, and found a few guards sitting around a large barrel, filled with purple tinged orbs, all glowing. She listened in on their conversation.

" This should be enough Shikon to vaccinate all of Buyo's troops and then most of the people around the Night crawlers." _Night crawlers? I better listen a little more to this... _Sango thought as she tucked into a very dark space. The guard's were still oblivious.

" I still say we oughta be careful. I heard they were sending mechs after us. Killing machines, that's what the Feds are gathering. Trying to keep the fact that they don't want all this Shikon going to people who really need it. Rich governors don't get sick."

" Well, I don't think we have to worry much. Mr.T and Lloyd say they got these security systems right from the feds, stole them before we set for the attack. We shouldn't be too over-worried, even mechs can't stand 400 bullets in the back." Sango chose this moment to strike, shooting each of them down with a single shot each, right to the head.

" Too bad they didn't consider augmented agents instead of boxes of bolts..." Sango muttered as she sent a message to Shippo.

Buzz.

_Good work, we'll send in the recovery team. Head out the same way, and speak with Kagura. _

Shippo's voice rang out once again, the info link still buzzing horribly. Sango shook her head, and ran out the back door, right past the recovery team. But not before snagging a few computer disks off of a table. When she walked outside into the nearby park, Kagura met her about half-way.

" Well, you completed the objectives, but you were much to soft on the terrorists. Satisfactory, none the less. You're next assignment is to save the hostages in the subway station. There is an Electro Magnetic Pulse ( or EMP) trigger trap that would set off many bombs in the station. Find a way to stop the bomb. Use your grenade, it should short out the trip wires. Get going." Kagura explained harshly, her red eyes swiveling and twitching. When she walked away, Sango noticed a small, tattooed black spider on Kagura's neck. _Interesting..._ She thought as she ran towards the station. Fera park was considerably small, but the fighting well exceeded it's boundaries.

Sango loaded up her regular pistol, the scope still attached. She turned the corner, and fired at a few remaining WRS. The MEATC agents quickly took care of most of the WRS. One approached Sango.

" Agent, the situation is still in dire straights. Please be wary." Sango nodded, and looked around the subway, then crept down the stairs. She rolled the grenade down, and after hearing the electrical zap, she ran in full speed, leaping into the subway. She fired in the air, spinning with ease as she took out the terrorists. She rolled on the ground, and looked around. Not a single one left. Sango tucked away her pistol, and walked over to one of the former hostages.

" Did you hear them talking?" She asked. The man nodded.

" They were shipping barrels, talking about saving time." Sango nodded, an got on the subway, standing against the railway. The intercom buzzed out. **Next stop, the Zone, industrial side.**

First true mission, half complete.


	4. Chapter 4: The WRS

**Project Tajiya**

111

All characters and settings are strictly fictitious. Any relations will real-life situations are coincidental. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, and my own original characters. Settings may be real, but are set in a futuristic area, not meant to offend anyone from the areas mentioned. Characters may also be very OC, because I felt like it. Different situations require different attitudes. Any questions can be emailed or reviewed.

Thank you,  
_Seine_

111

**Chapter 4: The WRS**

The subway screeched to a halt at Tokyo's station, Sango jumping off quickly as soon as the door's opened wide enough. She looked around at the three people in the subway station. She walked over to a scantily clad woman.

" S'cuse me, could you-" Sango was cut off by the red head, who was putting on a thick layer of red lipstick.

" Sure, toots, I'm into anything... For a price." Sango shook her head.

" No, that's not what I'm asking... Is there any fighting up there?" Sango finished with a lengthy tone at the beginning. The woman shrugged.

" Course, lots of riots, especially near Jhon's goods. Them terrorists have big nuts to pull the stunts they do. I'd do them for free." Sango nodded with her eye brow raised, and walked away from the prostitute. She walked over to a ranting bum.

" Sir, could I ask you a question?" Sango asked, trying to catch the pacing man's attention.

" Those dreams, the whispering in my ear... My dear, the Divine twenty-three wants you, for I have seen it! Be wary, young lass, be wary." The man groped at her collar, bringing Sango down to his height. " They do experiments, I've seen them. The city beneath the crust... Be wary! Be wary!" The man let her go, and continued to rant to himself. Sango shook out her jacket, returning to it to it's crisp look. She walked to the stairs, not even bothering with the third man, who was drunk out of his mind.

As she walked up the stairs, Kohaku ran down them, stopping her.

" Hey, thought you were supposed to be raiding a warehouse. Going AWOL?" Sango chuckled, lightening the dark situation. Kohaku shook his head.

" No, not yet. We have a problem. An EMP field is stopping us from getting into the warehouse. They probably have it's generator in a large industrial building. We need that field down, so could you find it, and bring it down?" Kohaku asked. Sango yawned loudly.

" Sure, whatever. I'll ask the locals. Where did you tell the street people to go?" Sango asked, walking up the stairs with Kohaku.

" The Kappa bar, and the Free clinic." Kohaku answered. He waved a quick goodbye, and sped off down the street. _He still runs fast, like when we were kids... Kappa bar... Ah, there it is!_ Sango quickly located the bar, and open the door. She looked up at the sigh. **Please conceal all weapons from this point on.** Sango chuckled, and simply walked down the cracked hallway. The bar was a sad retro version of the 90's, the main theme being red. There were wooden chairs and tables, flowers occasionally, and a pool table. The bar tender was a mech, serving beer quickly. Sango walked over to the bar, and put down a few yen on the table.

" Straight beer, double the ice." The bar tender nodded, and handed her the drink. Sango nodded her thanks, and sat down on a stool near the edge. She watched her surroundings as a man sat down beside her.

His hair was dark black, tied into a small dragon tail. He had dark sunglasses on his face, showing some of his violet eyes. He wore a strange purple glove with beads on his right hand, and tight black jeans. He had a heavy black jacket open on him, his muscular chest exposed. He leaned over to her.

" Do you know what would really look hot on you?" He started, leaning closer. Sango knew this deal a lot, she had been to bars MANY times before.

" No, what?" She asked, humoring the cute man. He smiled.

" Me, of course." Sango let out dry laughter.

" Pervert. You got guts though, I'll give you that." She stated, leaning back on the bar table casually. He laughed.

" Comes from being a pilot. You must know though, you're augmented. MEATC?" He asked, quickly ordering a beer. She nodded.

" And you?" Sango asked, turning to face him. He laughed.

" Same. I'm Kohaku's pilot. You're his sister, right? I've heard a lot about you, except for your name. May I be gifted with it?" Sango rolled her eyes again.

" Sango." She answered, taking a large gulp of her beer. He laughed, and chugged down his beer.

" My name is Miroku. Now that we've been acquainted... Wanna fuck?" Sango burst into laughter, confusing Miroku. "What, it's a completely legitimate question..." Sango shook her head.

" No, you pervert. But, I must say that you do look fuckable. And, if you want to keep those, I suggest removing your hand..." Sango threatened, her eyes locating Miroku's hand on her rear. He blinked, and felt pressure on his privates. He looked down, and found a stealth pistol there. He removed his hand slowly, and the gun withdrew into Sango's jacket.

" Feisty. You don't seem green, but I know you are. I could tell you things they don't at the academy... For the price of a kiss." Sango shook her head, taking another swig of beer.

" You tell me anything you know about a generator and the WRS, AND whatever you know that the academy won't tell me for a hug." Sango bargained, downing her drink. Miroku shook his head, very persistent.

" For a kiss. Just on the cheek, that's the deal." Sango let out a long sigh, and shrugged. Miroku turned his head. When she got close, he turned his head quickly and captured her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Sango pulled away, and slapped his cheek. He smiled wide.

" Oh, was it ever worth it..." He mumbled happily. Sango popped a vein in her forehead.

" And the information?" She asked forcefully, her temper beginning to waver.

" Ah yes... Well, I don't know anything about the warehouse, but I can tell you a lot about..." Miroku motioned her in closer, and began to speak in a hushed tone. " Bunker 45." Sango made a noise of disappointment.

" Don't waste my time on bull-" Miroku stopped her sentence.

" But it's true. I worked there, just as a delivery man. They hired me 'cause I never asked any questions. Loads of military type weapons and closed in livestock trucks went in there... None of it ever came out. They do experiments, thousands of them with grey coloured scientists. And all the higher-up guards have grey skin, blue hair and eyes tattooed on the backs of their necks." Sango quickly logged down the information.

" Sounds a little farfetched... But believable, nonetheless. Anyway, I have to start searching for that generator or Kohaku will have my ass." Sango said, standing up. Miroku laughed.

" Do you think if I paid him, he'll lend it to me?" Sango slapped him upside the head (while laughing of course) and walked out of the bar, to the back of the Tae Hotel. She walked down a side street, and heard a strange noise.

" Come on, Kuranosuke, this isn't funny anymore. I thought we were just going to hang out." Sango investigated further, slipping into the alley way behind a large cardboard box.

" This is business. Mixo said today was business. Now get to work, bitch." Sango took this moment to appear directly behind the man who was pushing himself on a street woman. She tapped his shoulder.

" S'cuse me sir-" Sango quickly ducked as the man whipped around with a crowbar in his hand. He continued to swipe at her until she grabbed the crowbar and bent it into the shape of a butterfly. She tossed it aside. The man backed up to a wall.

" Get away from me you mechanical freak!" Sango's eyebrow twitched. She grabbed the man's neck and tossed him into the other wall.

" Listen here you little ass-wipe... I'm going to ask you a few simple questions. Depending on your answers, you might live. First question: Who's Mixo?" Sango asked, stepping on the man's chest.

" He runs the show with the WRS! You can't touch him, he's invisible, no one can trace him or get into his warehouse! He has the deals with the Shikon, the hoes, he owns the police!" Sango logged his information, and thought momentarily.

" Where is this, warehouse?" She asked, though she was very polite about it, completely contradicting with her former appeal.

" I'll never tell you!" Sango became angry once again, and kicked the man squarely across the face with her steel toed boot. The blood from his nose trickled onto the ground.

" Listen you little punk... You will tell me... And I'll give you 3 seconds to do it. 1..." Sango began loading her gun.

" It's at Osgood's! Please, don't shoot!" Sango stopped for a moment, her gun gleaming dangerously.

" How do you get in?" She asked, looking down at the man once again through her dark glasses.

" I don't know!"

" 2..." She sounded off, finishing loading her gun. The man screamed.

" I don't know! Please, I really-" Bang. The woman cowered into the corner. Sango wiped the blood off of her boot, and tucked away her gun. She lifted up a flood drain and popped the man in, closing it off.

" Miss, I suggest you head on home. Dangerous area 'round here." Sango smirked at the woman's hesitation, and simply walked towards the front of the alley-way, adjusting her dark glasses in the darkness. She turned the corner, and began walking towards the Tae Hotel once again. A MEATC soldier was standing there, his assault gun loaded in his hands. She went to open the door.

" Hold up, agent. We're waiting on a hostage specialists, there's a problem in the hotel." Sango smirked to herself.

" I'm your specialist. How many?" She asked, turning to the soldier. The light fixture on the landing was flickering, small moths buzzing around it. A single rat squealed by them, under the door.

" 3. Two upstairs, one holding the manager, Mr. Walli." Sango nodded, and opened the door. " Wait, shouldn't we-"

" We don't have time to wait. I'll deal with it." _Lazy pieces of crap, can't even deal with a hostage situation. I better be getting paid for this... _Sango thought as she crept through the hallway. Rats and garbage bags littered the corridors, and she was almost disgusted. Almost. She pulled out a katana from under her cloak at the top, the blade shimmering dangerously. She crept in. She saw the main manager, looking out from an open desk hole behind a wall and a closed door. She also noticed, that he was sweating.

She took note of her simple, yet grotesque surroundings. There was the Musashi flag in the corner, the edges tattered and covered in moths. The floor was slightly sticky, and rats feasted upon garbage bags near a broken elevator. She crept under the open hole, and chucked at rat at the doorway. Like she suspected, a WRS guard went to the door to check it out. She leapt through the hole, and easily beheaded the guard, tossing him back into the corner. The manager looked little better than a bum, though his blonde hair was neatly combed back.

" Thank you, but there's still more. They're guarding the stairs, though." Sango nodded, and quickly dodged through the corridor, into a broken elevator shaft. She began climbing, and found a small ledge, leaning in. She checked just about the floor level, and saw the terrorists. Both were facing her direction, though preoccupied with the hostages. Sango suddenly heard a strange creaking noise, followed by a harsh snap. She looked up, and saw the elevator speeding towards her. She ducked back into the ledge, and the elevator sped through, nearly taking off her chest. One terrorist came to check what had happened.

" Don't worry, the elevator just gave out." He said, turning back to his partner. They both turned to the hostages, who were still huddled in a corner. Sango crept up onto the floor, making almost no noise as she lurked towards them. A few slashes, and the hostages were safe. The man and the woman stood up slowly, shivering heavily.

" Listen, did they say anything that might be useful?" Sango asked, sliding her katana back into place. The man nodded.

" Yes, something about 66 dogs and 4 cats. I have no idea what it is, though. Thank you for saving us!" Sango nodded, and descended the stairs back to Mr. Walli.

" Thank-" Sango put her hand up.

" Cut the thanks, I really don't have the time. " Mr. Walli nodded, still shaken up. " And do something about the garbage and the rats, honestly, you'll catch the plague this way." Sango walked out of the junky hotel, and notified the officer of the change.

" I guess we didn't need that specialist anyway..." Sango chuckled to herself, but stopped when she heard a gunshot. She whipped around the corner to see a massive shoot-out taking place against the WRS. She picked up an assault gun from a fallen MEATC soldier and took fire, running through the crossfire. She dove behind some boxes, and continued to take out more and more of the retreating WRS. After the last one was shot down, she tossed the gun onto the ground, shaking out her cloak to rid herself of the dust. She then noticed that she had a single bullet lodged in her left leg, just above the kneecap.

" Damnit, I knew I felt something. Nanites don't let the pain through, I guess... Hey, would you look at that, a free clinic..." Sango muttered to herself, walking towards the clinic with a slight limp. As she entered, she noticed the change in scenery. Comfortable couches were lined against the grey walls with a few lamps here and there. She walked by two bums talking, and decided to listen in.

" The WRS is back, I can't believe it. Weren't they just a little group a long time ago, just the World Rebellion Secessionists? Now their shooting people, even the ones on their side. What is this world coming to?" The younger bum asked, coughing slightly. The older bum sighed.

" Who knows. It's the same wars, but now they can kill more people. This plague is just another weapon in a war where the street people and the common working folk are the only ones who will lose." Sango stood up from her seat at the couch, and walked in towards the middle of the clinic, having heard what she needed. She walked over to one of the doctors.

" I need something for my leg. What have you got?" She asked, pointing to her knee. The doctor blinked.

" Well, I'm not much of a mechanic myself, but the bots will do what you need, for 2000 yen." Sango dished out the cash quickly, having a nice little card she swiped from the main bank manager a VERY long time ago. " The code is 7896." Sango nodded, and walked over to a closed door, and punched in the code. The door slide open, and she sat on the table. A medical bot quickly began working on her leg, removing the bullet and patching up her knee. She quickly walked out, but not before stopping to ask some questions of another man, seated at a chair. He had lovely long, black hair and beautiful teeth.

" Excuse me, sir?" She asked, looking down at the man. He looked up.

" Who will help the grey fang?" Sango blinked, quickly double-taking on what he just asked.

" Wait, what?" The man was suddenly nervous, then returned to his cool demeanor.

" Sorry, I thought you were someone else. Carry on, miss agent." Sango nodded slowly and walked away, still slightly confused. She looked around outside, and spotted the same street woman she had saved earlier. She walked over to her.

" Hey, I thought I told you to-" The woman suddenly cut her off.

" I'm looking for a way into the Hoarders home, I'll be fine." Sango shook her head.

" Hold up. Who's the Hoarder?" The woman chuckled dryly as they walked along the dark street.

" Figured you'd be a huge customer. He's a weapon's dealer, but he's paranoid. He won't let you in unless you give the password 'Tag Toe'. Anyway, are you gonna follow me until I go home?" Sango laughed.

" Yes." The woman sighed, running a hand through her reddish-blonde hair.

" Alright, I'm going. My father owns the Tae Hotel." Sango pointed towards the hotel.

" I already took care of the hostage situation, and I'll told your dad to ditch the rats." The woman laughed, and ran off towards the hotel. Sango looked back towards an odd looking passageway that led to a steel door. She pressed a little button beside the door. A camera popped out and stared at her, making little buzzing noises.

" Password?" Sango almost laughed at the odd camera, and the way it swiveled to look at her.

" Tag Toe." The door creaked open, and Sango stepped inside, taking a lift down into the basement. She walked towards the door, and opened it wide, stepping inside an odd looking room. She heard a buzzing, but couldn't quite place it. She looked around, and found many weapons lined up beside a computer. She felt a small bug bite her. Smack! She crushed the little bug, and looked to see what it was. It appeared to be a flea.

" Ow... That wasn't nice! What do you want, anyway?" The flea complained. Sango blinked, and then burst into laughter.

" Too priceless... Well, just had to check the rumors. See ya." Sango laughed, and made to walk out the door.

" Wait! You have to help me!" Sango turned around, and stared at the little flea.

" What do you want?" She asked, taking a seat on a chair, putting her feet up on the desk. The flea came and sat on her shoulder.

" I am Myouga. Recently, I have located something that you may be interested in. Down in the sewers, there is a tunnel beside them, where some sort of government funded agency is operating. They took my friend, Erik the Smuggler, and have him captive there. Would you perhaps... Find him? I'll give you a big discount on the hardware, 45 percent! Please?" Sango sighed, and got up, taking the large key from Myouga.

" I'll find your friend. And it better not be a stray dog or something." Sango turned away, and walked out of the room, up the elevator and out into the streets once again...


	5. Chapter 5: A Sticky Situation

**Project Tajiya**

111

All characters and settings are strictly fictitious. Any relations will real-life situations are coincidental. I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own this plot, and my own original characters. Settings may be real, but are set in a futuristic area, not meant to offend anyone from the areas mentioned. Characters may also be very OC, because I felt like it. Different situations require different attitudes. Any questions can be emailed or reviewed.

Thank you,  
_Seine_

_Ps... REVIEW! Please! Come on, over 52 people are reading this, and 2 reviewed! Grrr... Oh, and I've got some fan-art for this stored on my web page, if it's not up by the time you read this, then I'm working on the damned thing..._

111

**Chapter 5: A sticky Situation**

Sango walked out into the streets, looking around for the street grates. She found one, and walked over to it, inserting the key. She opened it up, and dropped in, putting on her gas mask to keep from throwing up. She was knee deep in some sort of green slime. She made a face of disgust, pulling her long overcoat up and rolling it, tying it so that it wouldn't droop in the slime. She continued on, wading through the thick green slime.

Buzz.

_ Ugh, looks like you got yourself in a very sticky situation... Myouga was right, these tunnels are beside the sewer system, this is just leakage. Be careful, I don't know where you're going, and I can't pick up any infrared sensors through the dense biochemical products in the air. I hope that mask comes in handy. _

Sango shook her head to ride herself of the ringing. Shippo's voice wasn't very clear, but he could still be heard. Sango continued to wade, until she suddenly dropped into the sludge up to her chest.

" Argh, this is going to take forever to get out! I better be getting paid good for this!" Sango complained to no one in particular, though a few rats looked at her quite oddly. Sango looked in front of her, and let out another long groan.

The only way to continue on... Was to swim through the sludge through another grate. Sango dug into her overcoat, and emerged with a pair of goggles. She put them on quickly, along with a small rebreather, and descended into the sludge, swimming through the grate as quickly as she could. When she emerged on the other side, she was forced to stay under the sludge, for a guard was standing on a pathway just above her.

He wore an all black body suit with grey body armour, and a black helmet with a dark visor. In green on the side of his helmet read ' D23 '. As soon as the guard turned around, Sango leapt out, grabbing him and bringing him down into the water. She snapped his neck, and got out of the sludge, leaving him to lie face down. She quickly shook off as much as possible, and found that the sludge didn't stick to her clothing, it didn't even stain, the only difference being that she was soaked with whatever natural water product was left in the sludge. And she smelled a bit funny.

" This... Is disgusting... Ugh! I smell like cat piss!" Sango ranted, trudging down the metal corridor. She placed her back against the wall, and peeked through the door. More guards, all holding sawed-off shotguns. Sango loaded her pistol, and then took a double-take. _I have a pistol, and they have 5 guards with sawed-off shotguns and body armour... Okay, let's think this over... Hey, would you look at that... Another bloody grate..._ Sango climbed a few metal crates, and pulled herself up into a small overhead chamber, just tall enough so she could crawl. She crawled to where a grate opened directly above them.

" Man, why did Puppet put us here? It stinks like crap... And that crazy mechanical woman, our commander... She loves it down here, like a harpy in the nest..." The other 4 guards laughed. Sango dropped down through the grate, kicking left and right, yanking a shotgun away from one person, leaping back and firing like crazy. In a few well aimed blasts, the guards lie dead with bits of bullet shrapnel embedded into their skulls and helmets. Sango dragged the guards back into the other room, tossing them into the sludge, but not before snagging a helmet from one of the guards. She placed it on her head in a strange form of mockery, and continued on her way, climbing up a latter into some platforms.

She walked over to a security computer, opening it and looking inside. It read 'Welcome to D23 Net Security'. Sango inserted a small wire into an outlet, and let the ICE breaker get to work. After she was in, she quickly disabled their camera's and the one turret, and made a large bridge rotate so she could run across. She left the computer, and dashed across the bridge, keeping low and unnoticeable. When she reached the other side, she loaded her pistol, dodging through another low-ceiling corridor, hiding behind a crate when the door opened to reveal a guard. When he walked by, she struck out, snapping his neck and placing him where she once hid.

She ran through the door, and down a set of stairs. She looked around her. _I'm in a water treatment facility! What could a government funded military unit be doing in a place like this? _Sango thought, opening a wooden door. A man was sitting in the corner, fiddling over a model of genetic structure. He had short black hair and small glasses, and was wearing a blue shirt with black track pants, including a ketchup stain. Sango walked over him.

" Are you Erik?" The guy nodded, standing up slowly.

" We have to be quiet, or the mech-lady next door will come and kill you. We need to get out of here, there's another ladder leading straight into the street, without any biochemicals. We can go through there, but I'm not moving until that woman is immobilized." Sango nodded, and walked through another door, and found a woman with her back turned to a computer, typing away at some sort of report. Sango pointed her gun, waiting. The woman saved it onto a disk, and stood up. Sango shot her three times in the back of the head, watching as she slumped to the ground. She picked up the disk, and walked back to where Erik was sitting.

" Let's go." She grabbed his hand, and led him to a ladder. They quickly ascended, and popped up through another grate, just beside the free clinic. They put the grate back on, and ran towards Myouga's hide out. After getting in, they walked in, where Myouga was bouncing up and down wildly.

" You got him back! Excellent! 45 percent discount, on anything you want!" Sango blinked, and looked around, looking at an assault rifle, packed with a silencer and many modifications.

" That. How much?" Myouga blanched.

" Let's see... Normally, it would be 2000... But since you saved my buddy, let's say 1250. Deal?" Sango quickly paid out the credits, checking the gun over.

" Nice, very nice... You were right though, definitely government funded. Well, I got work to do. See ya..." Sango waved goodbye, plucking the helmet off of her head and tucking it into her overcoat. She quickly covered ground by running, twisting around a few corners, stopping in front of Jhon's goods. She checked the door, and found it welded shut. _Hmm... Wait, there must be a window somewhere... _Sango thought as she inspected the side of the building. She found a small window in the side, near the bottom. With a few good kicks, she was easily through, looking around. She descended some more stairs, coming to what appeared to be a dead end outside.

Buzz.

_Heads up, Sango. The roof above you is filled with guards, and the alleys leading to the warehouse are riddled with explosives. If you take the ladder upwards, to might be able to catch a break on the way to the warehouse, but be careful. _

Sango heard Shippo's voice once again, and decided to take the large ladder upward, which took a considerable amount of time, and leapt onto the roof. She looked over the edge towards the roof of a lower building, with a single guard. She leapt down, and snapped his neck from behind, taking his ammo. She set up her sniper rifle, and began picking off various guards. As she shot the last one, she took action and leapt off the side of the roof, catching on a pipeline.

She used the small ledge, and managed to get to an even lower building. She followed a trail of fire escapes and riddling (and not to mention broken) ladders to the building, climbing up yet another ladder to the top. She shot one more guard in the back of the head, sending him flying off the edge of the building. She looked down through a box-like sky roof, and found more guards. She stepped back, and shot the glass, creating a rain of sharp shards. She leapt down, and shot the 4 guards who were in total distraught.

The stairs descending downwards was in a large square spiral, letting her easily see a large generator, sitting beside a nicely placed cylinder of explosive gasses. She aimed carefully, taking more time then usual. The moment she fired, she took off up the stairs, and onto the top of the building. The dust blew out of the building, an alarm signaling from below. Sango looked up, and found a helicopter hovering just above where she was standing.

Kanna hopped out, an AK-47 rifle in her hands.

" I am assigned the peace keeping occupation of this area. Take the chopper back to HQ, agent." Sango nodded, and leapt into the chopper, once again shaking off a creepy feeling. She turned to look at the pilot.

" You-"

" Did you miss me? Let's get going, no time for chit chat." Sango huffed, and Miroku simply laughed, the helicopter taking off into the dark sky. Little did they know that the plan didn't go quite as it should have...


End file.
